An Angel
by Intoxic
Summary: The war took away from him what's most precious in his llife, so he turns to the only person that is able to bring his Angel back to life.


Summary: The war took away from him what's most precious in his llife, so he turns to the only person that is able to bring his Angel back to life.

Disclamier: All rights belongs to Cassandra Clare

* * *

_**An Angel**_

They fought arm in arm. Just like before in Alicante. He didn't think that he will stand by younger man's side in a fight once again. Hell, he thought that he won't ever see him again, no matter how the younger boy wanted to be otherwise. And now they both fought against demons, in a war for life and death, in a final battle. And he begged all the Angels, so they could survive.

Magnus watched as Alexander nimbly and fast slaughter demons and others fellows of Jonathan Morgenstern. His Shadowhunter looked over and over at him, just to see if the warlock is ok.

And then Magnus had been attacked by Raums. Alexander automatically ran to help his beloved. In the twinkling of an eye he stretched his bow and let the arrow flow to the demons, in the same time as the warlock was shooting with his turquoise sparkles.

„Forgive me… Magnus…" gasped Alexander, driving his seraph blade into demon's heart "I'm sorry!"

„Alexander…" Magnus turned one of the demon into the ashes, who was about to attack the Shadowhunter "This is hardly the time…"

„I love you!" shouted Alec, as he was directing another arrow on the demon

„I love you too!" Magnus shouted back instinctually.

And that's how he missed the moment in which Alec was attacked. Magnus watched with a fear when Lilith was stabbing Alec with her sword into his heart. He stood dead in his tracks, when the hunter was falling to the ground and the demon was getting ready to stab the young boy again.

„I love you Magnus…" the warlock heard a silent whisper which woke him from his trance.

The warlock's eyes got darken. His cat's pupils dialed. He felt inside of himself innumerous amount of power. His anger was on the edge. He pointed his all powers on the demon. He felt every single impulse of his magic in every inch of his body. He watched as the mother of every demon was turning into the ashes in front of him.

Magnus ran so fast to his hunter. He took him in his arms and pressed strongly to his own body. He felt his weak and slightly heart beats.

„Alexander…I beg you to not die " warlock cried, trying to heal the boy.

„Mangus…will…will I have another shot… In my second life?" the Shadowhunter asked silently.

„What second life?" cried out Magnus "I'll save you! I won't let you go! You can't leave me! You hear me Alec?! You can't leave me! I love you!"

„I…I love…love you too" Alec hardly spoke.

„Alec darling…" Magnus wiped away his tears "please…don't…don't leave me…"

„I will always love you…even after I'll die…"

„Don't go…please…" the warlock's whisper was almost unheard. He put his hand over shadowhunter's chest and felt the last beats of Alec's heart.

He didn't know how long he was sitting numbly and in some kind of trance. Everything stopped matter for him.

„I know you can hear me!" he screamed in a sudden, looking up to heavens "I beg you! Return him to me! Give him back to me!"

The Shadowhunter's form was getting colder and colder in warlock's arms. Magnus knew that Alec was gone, but he didn't want to…he couldn't let him go. Not, when he loved him more than anything. Not, when he was his only true love. Not, when he was able to sacrifice his life for him.

„I'll give you everything!" he screamed "Take my power, my immortality! Just give him back to me!...Please!"

Then the warlock felt an incredibly warm, almost burning like a fire. The heavenly fire, like he saw in the blonde Shadowhunter. He knew that some angelic person was next to him.

„_Rise up Lucifer's son_" he heard deep and loud voice. The warlock shook his head and pressed harder shadowhunter's body to his own. He didn't even try to stop his tears "_Rise up son of the Morning Star"_

Magnus Bane looked up again and saw a sixty feet height man, with long with hair, bright apparel, shining an incredibly bright light, almost blinding. The warlock saw him before, he knew who he was.

„I'm begging you" started the warlock "I'm begging you Raziel, give him back to me. I'll give you everything you want."

„_Everything?" _asked the Angel.

„Whatever you want"

„_I want your immortality_" said loudly Raziel.

„Take it! It's yours! You can even take my power. Make me a human, just give me back my Alexander. I beg you of all sanctity. Give him back to me" Magnus sobbed silently, knowing perfectly that the Angel could hear him. He heard his begs. "Give him back to me. I know you can do it…You brought Jace back to life…please…do it again…bring Alexander back to life…Please…"

„_A Lucifer's son, demon's son…loves the child of an Angel_" said Raziel "_a half demon and a half angel." _

„I charge you to my father…I'll give you everything you want. You want me to summon my father? One word and I do it." Magnus said through his tears "Want me to kill every demon? I'll do it. Want my immortality and power? Take it. It's already yours. Just…give him back to me."

For a brief moment there was a silence between the Angel and the half demon. The warlock was sure that the Angel read his mind, that he knew what he was thinking. And the warlock couldn't stop thinking about his beloved. His dead body was getting colder with every second. Magnus tried to warm it up with his own body heat, just to be sure for a second that not everything had gone with the wind, that there is still some small chance to get back his Shadowhunter.

„Please…" he said crying, once he laid his head on the dead boy's chest. "Return him to me…"

„_Move away Lucifer's son_" said the Angel

Magnus did as he was told, though he didn't move away so far from his lover. Then there was a bright light around his boy's body. It was so bright, that Magnus couldn't help himself and had to close his eyes. Magnus felt unimaginable warm around his body. He felt like in hell, though he perfectly knew that there was a freezing cold in the hell. In next moment the warlock heard a loud flapping wings and felt a night cold. He opened his eyes and crawled to the boy's body.

„Alec! Alec darling!" he shook boy's arms "Wake up love…Please!"

And in that very moment he heard something that moved his heart once again.

„Mag…nus"

And there was a pair of blurry, blue as the ocean, eyes looking at him. The heart of the old warlock bit faster. There was tears of happiness falling from his cat eyes. He grabbed the young boy into a tight embrace and whispered his apologies.

„I love you so much Alexander" Magnus couldn't stop his tears "I'm so sorry…I should give you a chance to explain…I was so stupid…I love you."

I lo…lo…love you" Alec spoke hardly "I'm so…sorry"

„I'm never gonna let you go again. I won't leave you again" said the warlock.

„What happened?" asked the young boy with a hoarse voice "I was dead…"

„It doesn't matter anymore" said mildly Magnus "The only matter is that you're with me. We're never gonna split again. I love you."

Alec hadn't even a slightly idea of how Magnus brought him back to life. He didn't know that Angels were hearing his beloved cries and begs. He didn't know that the warlock sacrificed his immortality for his life. He didn't know that when Magnus held him strongly in his arms in the same time he was thanking Raziel, that he gave back to him his own blue eyed Angel.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to

Lots of love Intoxic


End file.
